Fate Zero:Avenger's blades
by TraceonN7backflip
Summary: Fate Zero:Avenger's blades Kiritsugu Emiya. The Magus Killer, A husband and a father is a Master. Apparently so is her Wife. The mysterious Servant: Avenger. How will this change the 4th grail war as well as the 5th?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Avenger is summoned

.

Third person Kiritsugu POV

It was the start of the 4th holy grail war. Each of the masters have yet to summon their servants. Here we witness Emiya Kiritsugu, the Magus Killer, along with his wife Irisveil von Einzbern

"Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Repeat every five times. Simply, shatter once filled.

I announce. Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword. In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer. Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead. You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――!"

Kiritsugu Emiya along with his wife witnessed and explosion of mist fill the air. Each of them not yet knowing who they have summoned.

"My love there are tatoos on my left hand."

What?

"I Ask of you are you my Mas- you summoned another servant besides me?" As the unkown blonde servant looked to the left of herself to find a man. A white shroud covering his body, black armor lied underneath it, he had white hair, tanned skin, his eyes were steel gray.

"I am servant Avenger of this holy grail war." The Sevant said. He looked towards Irisveil and said "Are you my mas..." He paused. He looked around. Kiritsugu did not know why he had paused halfway.

SHIROU EMIYA POV

I remember alot of things. I remember not just one but being in three grail wars.

I remember making a promise to the old man to be a hero. I remember tracing Caliburn, the Golden Sword of Assured Victory, I remember fighting Archer and Gilgamesh, I remember getting my arm chopped off and having it replaced with Archers Arm, coverd in the Shroud of Martin, I remember all of these yet I do not know where I really am from. I know not my name. Every time I try it's always a static that I hear in my ears. But if I can remember clearly. I remember the faces of Saber and Old man. The faces of Arturia and Kiritsugu. The faces of two important people in my past life.

"Sorry, for stopping midway it's just can't I can't seem to remember my name."

Irisveil. The wife of Emiya Kiritsugu was still in shock that she was a master. Saber was still shocked to find she was summoned with another servant. And Kiritsugu of all people was still trying to figure out why he was summoned.

"Well. I guess this will be an interesting Holy Grail War."


	2. Chapter 1

**Fate Zero:Avenger's blades**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Playing with Illya.**

SHIROU EMIYA POV

 _3 days after summoning_

Kiritsugu dosen't trust me. Not one bit.

I can see it not just in his distasteful words, but in everything he does. His glances, his

posture when near me.

Every bit of him screams 'You look suspicious'. Why dosen't he trust me? Maybe it's because he dosen't believe my half-truth.

Kiritsugu POV

I hate enigmas. Avenger and Kotmonine Kirei. I don't know both of their intentions or wish for the holy grail. I don't know the abilities and skills of Avenger. I don't know Avenger's noble phantasm or his name.

Whenever me or my wife ask him for his skills all he says is "Maybe when I fight you'll see." To Saber it seemed like a challenge for her and kept on asking for her to duel him. He always politely declines.

From my observations, Avenger liked cooking. He was sarcastic at a few moments, and also over-protective for his Master, my Wife. He was nice and kind towards Saber and me.

Thanks with information with old man Acht I now know that the Avenger class sevant in the last war to replace Berserker. With hope that means there is a missing servant in this war. Still, Avenger is-

"KIRITSUGU!" Screamed Illya.

"Oh hey, Illya" I was happy to see my daughter in such a good mood.

"Mr. Avenger played with me!"

What?

My wife's servant, who was always silent around us, who was either sarcastic, cooking, nice, or over-protective had played with my daughter. A man whom I not truley know played with my daughter. A stranger played with my daughter.

Was he a possible pedophile?

SHIROU EMIYA POV

 _A few hours earlier_

"Who are you?" Illya asked me. She was smaller than the duration of the 3 holy grail wars. Her hair was white like her mothers. She still retained her playful personality.

"I can't remember my real name. All I can remember was my nickname. My nickname is Avenger." I replied with a sad smile.

I remember her 2 deaths in the war. Each of them were sad and painful for me to remember. I remember Gilgamesh walking up to her and using his hand to grab her heart out after being witness to the death of her beloved Berserker Herackles. I remember her sacrificing herself using the Dress of Heaven as I traced Excalibur with the arm of Archer.

"Mr. Avenger! Nice to meet you! My name is Illyasveil von Einzbern! But I find it a mouthful, so please cal me Illya."

"Ok Illya."

"Will you play with me?"

"Didn't your father ever tell you not to play with strangers?" I asked her politely. Just because she's my sister doesn't mean my old man would like it.

"No. Because there are hardly any strangers at home." She said. "So you're not going to play with me?" As she said with sad eyes. Sad puppy eyes.

This was all to familiar. If I said no once or twice she would have made it to the crying puppy eyes. I would have gave in either way.

"No, no, no. I'll play with you."

"Great! Let's play a game dad and I play! All we have to do is look for walnut buds out in our forest!"

She dashed past me and out into the forset. I smiled and followed her.

SABER POV

Avenger is out there playing with Illyasveil. He seems to be good with children. Especially with Illya.

From what I observed she seems to be like her mother. Playful, loud, cute, and excited to try new things.

I tried to ask him for a duel so I may know his abilities and weapon but he always declines. It is infuriating.

He jests me. He becomes sarcastic then nice, coocking then lazy. I see a problem with his brain of his. If he were in my kingdom, I would have him thrown in the dungeon. If it weren't for his cooking. But from what I have learned, everytime he looks at me, my master, or his own, he gives us all fake smiles or sad smiles when he was not sarcastic. It was as if he saw something in us that I can't quite see.

"Ahh look Saber! My servant's playing with my daughter!" Irisveil said.

I have came to know her better than my own master. My master was always ignoring me and was either quiet or planning. Only Irisveil was the one who took came to talk to me. There was Avenger, yet I find him strange.

"Yes Irisveil, I can see so."

SHIROU EMIYA POV.

 _Present hour_

Thanks to my eyesight I would have won. But I considered letting Illya win due to the possibility the she might call me a cheater.

I walk through the halls of this house. Only to find an angry Kiritsugu.

"What did you do with my daughter?"

"I only played with her."

"I don't trust you"

He aimed his gun at me.

I ran.

 **Authors notes.**

 **Sorry for bad english. I come from a foreign country. Let me know if there is anything wrong with my story. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Leaving

SHIROU EMIYA POV

Thank the Root that my master is his wife. She calmed Kiritsugu down long enough for me to explain what I did with Illya. It still dosen't mean he trusts me. I curse my damned E-ranked luck

Irisveil is a kind woman to spare her servant. Me, in case you forgot. Unlike her husband, also known as my stepfather. I am very thankful that it is she who is my master and not Kiritsugu.

Saber took this with a neutral feeling. She did not care for what had transpired that day. She mearly looked away.

It has been nearly 4 days since that had happened. 4 days since I ran from my old man shooting at me. Today we leave for Fuyuuki city. My old home. Before it was home. Damn. That's confusing.

I wonder how Tohsaka's like now? Probably still scary.

Irisveil POV

I'm glad my servant is alive. I wouldn't want someone like him to die. He seems so nice to me and the others. He even played with Illya! That's a good readon enough for him to join us in this war!

I then see him on top of the stairs.

"Avenger" I call out to him.

He heard me then walks down.

THIRD PERSON POV

Avenger, (Or as you know him, Shirou Emiya) came down the stairs. To meet his master.

"What is thy bidding my master?"

"What?" Irisveil asks.

"Nevermind that. Why did you call me?" Shirou said.

"Eh? You forgot that we are leaving today?!"

"I didn't. I wanted to make sure that you remember."

"Avenger!"

"Heh."

"I also made you this suit!"

SHIROU EMIYA POV

She pulled out a white suit instead of black like Sabers and Kiritsugus. Yes they both look the same. Just different color.

"Why?"

"Saber gets to wear one! Why can't you?"

"No"

Then I understand why Illya complains with those eyes. Those acursed eyes. The eyes that bring me to my dammned knees.

The cute, crying, puppy dog eyes.

"Please don't cry"

She opens her eyes. With a clear, shining thing coming out. A tear.

"Dear God please don't"

She opens her mouth. Ready to let out a cry.

"NOOOOOO!"

 _Later, in the airport_

In the end I wore it anyway.

"Yay!" She screamed. Even more proof that she is Illya's mom. Or at least. Why she acts like her.

Saber was with me in a similar suit. Her hair was still in her iconic bun. She looked more like a business woman rather than a formal woman.

"Why do you look depressed Avenger?" She asked noticing my eyes. As well as my slouch.

"It's nothing."

SABER POV.

I have found out recently that he had lost to the eyes of the puppy. Such tactic can only be used by those who are either innocent or cute.

Avenger looked down in defeat as we walk into this machinery known as the 'airplane'. I have heard it gives you the ability of flight.

We ate some food called a bagel. A circular bread. Then we entered the 'airplane'. I have yet to learn why is it plane?

I have fought armies to protect my land. I have met the lady of the lake. I lost Avalon. I even lost Caliburn. Yet, of all strange things that happend to me was in this Grail war. When I was summoned is this one trivial thing that has happened to me.

I just question this.

Why does Avenger look so familiar?

THIRS PERSON POV.

"This is your captain speaking. We have reached Fuyuuki airport. Thanks for flying with.. us and we hope you can join us again!"

Avenger stood up and said "Here we go."

OMAKE. The end of this story

We sat down peacefully then we heard something.

"Allahu Ackbar!"

The end

 **Author time.**

 **I am terribly sorry but I have so little time. With my studies and all that. I sprained my arms recently and one of my best friends died due to a heart failure. I know he's in a better place. If you would. I would appreciate the silence of this story for a while. I'll be back. But I'm still in grief. Thank you if you read this.**


End file.
